Slender
by ChancellorPuddinghead
Summary: America has a cool new game to show Japan; Japan didn't think they could both be so terrified of the same villain. Based on my & my sister's experience playing Slender for the first and only time. Rated T for language.


**Slender**

"America-san, I don't mean to insurt you, but it sounds so….simpre," Japan confessed, eyeing the download window.

"Dude, I heard it's _so_ scary, it'll make you shit a brick," America defended. "Besides, it's free! Why shouldn't we try it?"

_Because you'll get terrified and invade my personal space so you can "protect me," _Japan thought with a sigh. Aloud, he replied, "I-I suppose we courd…"

"Hahaha, don't be scared, dude! This monster ain't even all that scary-lookin'!" the superpower assured.

_It's not a monster, it's a ghost…_ Japan protested in his head. From America-san's description of the Slender Man, he had to be a ghost – pale white? Faceless? There was no way this was one of America's horrendously frightening monsters. It was just a ghost. It even had the teleportation. Japan was confident he wouldn't be scared, and was instead preparing himself for the inevitable invasion of his personal bubble.

"Oh! It's loaded! Sweet!" America exclaimed. A black popped up and filled the computer screen, displaying a few simple buttons. America clicked 'Start' without hesitation.

The screen turned completely black, then the name of the studio that made the game appeared in white lettering. Footsteps were heard in the background.

"Dude, this is so exciting!" America laughed as the words disappeared and were replaced by the title of the game: "SLENDER."

_He doesn't seem to be scared…yet…_

"Collect all 8 pages," the screen read. Then, the view changed to a thick forest in the evening, a flashlight illuminating the way. Fearlessly, America jogged forward. Almost immediately, the character's breathing became labored and she slowed to a walk.

"What the crap? Dude, she didn't even run two fuckin' feet! She needs to work out!" he complained. Japan nodded in agreement; it _was_ rather pathetic. They continued on for a minute or so, until they came to a huge tree.

"Oh, hey, it's a landmark!" the American noted. "The first paper should be here!"

Sure enough, a short walk around it revealed a piece of notebook paper stuck to it; it showed a picture of a tall, slender man in a business suit (presumably Slender Man) with "NO NO NO NO NO NO" written around him. America clicked on it; soon after, loud, simple music began to play.

"That's how you know he's stalkin' you," America explained, a slight tinge of nervousness seeping into his voice. Even Japan was feeling just a bit worried; the entire outlook of the game could strike a bit of fear into anyone's heart.

America continued on bravely. In a couple minutes they saw a red truck with a small shack behind it. Slowly, he crept around to the side of the shack, picking up the paper; it read only "HELP ME."

It was all rather unsettling. America was now shaking a bit, and even Japan felt a frightened flutter in his stomach. Eventually, the pair saw a group of tanks. America cautiously explored the area. The music became increasingly loud. Finally, he spotted a page on the side of one across the path. He started to jog across, waving the flashlight around a bit to see.

A tall, faceless man dressed in black stood ominously at the edge of the clearing. America screamed, and Japan let out a squeak.

"IT'S A GHOOOOOST!" America wailed, turning tail and running.

_IT'S A MONSTER! _Japan yelled internally.

The woman slowed to a walk once again after only a few seconds.

"AHHH OH GOD HE'S RIGHT THERE RUN YOU STUPID WOMAN!" America screeched.

"PREASE HURRY!" Japan shrieked ever-so-politely. Frantically, America held down the forward button, making her _walk_ at the pace of a tortoise because she couldn't go jogging every now and then.

"Wait! Japan, dude, we need the paper!" America realized, stopping.

"America-san, if you go back there we'rr die!" Japan pointed out, panic filling his voice.

"But-"

"Come back rater! Just run!" Japan yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" he agreed, moving the character away. On a quick turnaround, Slender Man had disappeared.

"I-I think we l-lost him," America guessed. Swallowing, Japan nodded. A moment later, a small house was visible in the flashlight's beam.

"Aw, shit, man, I heard th-this is the h-hardest one!" the superpower complained, filling the frightened silence.

"Sh-should we skip it?" Japan asked fearfully.

"Nah, w-we'll have to d-do it sooner or later…" America reasoned, pushing the character forward into the house. Japan gulped.

It was like a maze inside; almost every room looked exactly the same. Both nations felt a sense of dread welling up inside. The house was _way_ too much like the set of a horror movie.

"I-I think th-this is the l-last r-room," America stammered as they reached a room – with only one entrance, Japan noted with uneasiness – with a chair and another page in it.

_Don't look… Or It takes you_, it read. Hesitantly, America picked it up. The music came to a crescendo in the background. The pair sat stock-still for a moment, until…

A flash of static flickered across the screen. Both nations screamed.

"Wh-what was that, America-san?!" Japan asked, trembling.

"Th-that means he's r-really close!" the other answered, his voice high-pitched from fear. Slowly, he turned the character around.

Slender Man stood in the doorway, their only way out, faceless and terrifying. The two shrieked loudly, surely waking up all of America's neighbors. The screen turned to static, with Slender Man's head appearing for a brief second before the screen turned black.

_Game Over._

_3/8 Pages Collected._

America hit the escape button, closing the window.

"Let's n-never p-play that again," he suggested, eyes still wide and fearful. Japan nodded, releasing a small squeak.

"N-Never."

**WELL that turned out well, I believe. I love a frightened America. This was originally going to be a romance, but I couldn't fit it in without it being awkward/forced/something I most definitely can't write yet. A pity, there isn't nearly enough Ameripan in the world.**

**A side note: In my head, America pissed himself twice while they were playing :D**

**Review?**


End file.
